


Naked

by vampyreranger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Male Character, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/pseuds/vampyreranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara never feels truly naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/gifts).



> Written for megyal here and on LJ.

Gaara never feels truly naked, not even when he's lying in bed with Lee after a vigorous exploration of their youth. Part of it is the ever present sand that lives within Gaara and beside him, always a part of him and seeking his safety. But mostly it is Lee himself who keeps Gaara from feeling any lingering strangeness or anxiety after being skin to skin with another being, still an alien concept to one who's lived such a lonely and untouched life.

Lee refuses to feel anything but joy and awe in the face of their love and its many expressions, physical or otherwise. That alone would comfort Gaara, but Lee also insists on dragging Gaara along with him on a strange path to personal discovery and interpersonal relationships. With such an exuberant and enthusiastic lover, Gaara is never naked. He's always clothed in the love and affection bestowed on him by his strange and beautiful beast.


End file.
